This invention relates to a seal assembly disposed between a pair of stationary members employed on an engine and having a common passageway formed therein to communicate coolant therethrough. Heretofore, O-ring seals and the like have been employed to effect a static seal in the passageway and between the members. Such seals have given rise to installation, leakage and servicing problems. These problems have been largely overcome by employing an adjustable clamp on the seal to expand it axially between the members. A seal assembly of this latter type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,618, assigned to the assignee of this application.